This invention relates generally to a protective face mask and, more specifically, to a protective face mask for use by hockey players.
The sport of hockey subjects its participants to a high risk of head and facial injuries. Much of the risk results directly from the implements used during play of a game. Specifically, the hard rubber pucks used in the game are propelled at extremely high velocities and can produce serious injury when striking delicate parts of a body, especially the eyes. In addition, although playing rules prohibit the elevation above shoulder level of the hardwood sticks used to manipulate and propel the pucks, these rules are often violated during the fast and sometimes emotional action that is inherent to the sport. Furthermore, skaters sometimes lose their footing and fall into positions wherein they are susceptible to being struck even by sticks manipulated in accordance with the rules. Consequently, serious bodily injuries are frequently caused by hockey sticks being swung at high velocity.
In relatively recent times hockey helmets have been introduced into hockey play and their use has spread rapidly particularly with younger participants. While significantly reducing the incidence of head injury, the use of helmets did not obviate the facial injury problems. This problem has been addressed more recently by the introduction of protective face masks including both transparent plastic shields and wire cages. Although reducing the likelihood of facial injury, prior protective face shields have exhibited various drawbacks that either limit their effectiveness or render them objectionable to a high percentage of players. For example, cages tend to obscure vision which is extremely important in such a fast moving sport. Similarly, vision is impaired by the tendency of plastic face shields to accumulate condensation (fog-up) during certain environmental conditions. In addition, prior masks have not been fully protective of the face either because they failed to cover all portions thereof or exhibited peripheral openings through which an errant puck or stick could reach even those facial areas directly covered by the shield.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a hockey mask that will effectively prevent facial injury while also being functionally acceptable to one wearing the mask.